


The Duck Avenger saves a Damsel in Distress.

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Affection, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cliche, Comedy, Damsels in Distress, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867
Kudos: 14





	The Duck Avenger saves a Damsel in Distress.

"Who ropes ladies to train tracks?! I thought that stopped sometime in Scrooge's gold rush days!" The Duck Avenger panicked as he attempted to cut through the ropes. The lady was even dressed like she was around in Scrooge's day, pink puffy dress, bonnet, apron, shoulder length gloves, black boots?, black ribbon in a bow around her waist. Donald couldn't even see anything but clothes and a beak that either had a pink splot or lipstick... At the very least she was a duck or duck like bring. It was nearly eerie how feminine she was, almost like some sort of doll. The lady corrected, "These aren't ropes, these are metal cords." 

So that's why he couldn't cut through them! He was using the wrong tools. Thankfully he had picked up some heavy duty tools from Uno, That green ball was always thinking 12 steps ahead. 

He put on the glove and ripped the cords away with easy. The train could be heard. It was approaching. The girly lady got up and picked up Donald Duck to get him out of the way of the train. The Superhero stared in shock, the taller duck hugged him as she cheered, "You saved me, we're alive!" The hero gasped in surprise when the damsel kissed his forehead as a thank you for being saved. The doll like bird set him down gently. Duck Avenger looked up to her and sighed, "Miss, Why were you knotted to the train tracks with cords?"

She happily noted, "Actually I get tied to the train tracks a lot. Villains see a lady dressed like myself who refuses to fight and they just do such cruel things! Anyhow, can you please tell me where Scrooge McDuck is? I was going to visit him." The Duck Avenger slapped his hand to his face. Unfortunately he hadn't taken the glove off. The lady like woman picked him up and dusted him off with worry. 

The End?


End file.
